Day trip
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Set between 2x1 and 2x2. A road trip up the coast to pick up a witness offers a peaceful respite in their crazy normal lives.


Title: Day Trip  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Daniel/Peggy  
notes: Set between 2x01 and 2x02

The ring of the telephone dragged Peggy Carter from the first deep sleep she'd had in days. Eyes still closed she groped for the receiver and picked it up. She brought it down to her mouth and spoke still half asleep.

"Hello?"The British woman asked.

"I woke you; of course I did it's before five."Daniel Sousa apologized. "Sorry."

Despite her sleepiness Peggy smiled at Daniel's stumbled apology.

"It's alright, Daniel."Peggy responded as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Do we have a case?"

"Not exactly. Wrapping up an old one."Daniel explained. "Need to pick up a witness in Santa Barbara. Do you have time to help me out or are you headed back to New York?"

"I've got a few days still."Peggy replied. "As you said the Lady of the Lake case is technically still open. I'll be happy to help. Besides I've heard the drive up the coast is beautiful."

"It is."Daniel agreed. "Seeing the sunrise over the Pacific is something everyone should see at least once in their life. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Alright."Peggy acknowledged as she hung up.

Peggy the light and got up out of bed. Her hand lingered on the phone for a moment. Peggy couldn't help but think she'd missed her chance with Daniel. He was involved with someone here and deserved to be happy. Still this trip would give Peggy some memories with Daniel and she'd cherish those when she went back to the east coast. 

* * *

Halfway Daniel saw a small roadside restaurant across the street from the beach. He pulled over and parked. There was one other car which Daniel assumed was the owner's.

"I'm starved."Peggy commented as they got out of the car and closed the doors. "What do you think they serve?"

"We'll find out."Daniel responded.

They walked up to the small restaurant. Which was indeed a shack. A pink painted sign above the window said Daisy crab shack. The two small chalk boards on either side gave a lunch and a breakfast menu. The breakfast menu had mainly egg tacos with various seafood and without and coffee. Daniel was grateful to see the coffee. Peggy smiled and rang the silver bell on the small counter. A few minutes later a bald man appeared behind the screen wearing a white apron.

"Morning folks, out for a drive? Beautiful day. Name's Henry."The cook/owner said.

"Yes it is."Peggy agreed with a smile. "We're on our way to Santa Barbara."

"Lovely area."Henry replied. "What can I get you?"

Daniel ordered them two tacos and two cups of coffee. Fifteen minutes later they took their meal and walked over to the beach. They found a stone bench a few feet away and sat down. As they ate in silence Daniel stole glances at Peggy. He could've rung Jack's neck for sending her. It was just the type of thing Jack would pull. Thompson knew how Daniel felt about Peggy. Now though sitting on the beach eating breakfast tacos Daniel had to admit he was grateful Jack had sent her. He was no closer to knowing what to do about his feelings which hadn't gone away with his relationship with Violet. Daniel thought distance and time would make things easier. That he didn't have a chance with Peggy anyway. Now she was here; and had asked to have a drink with him.

With a stifled sigh Daniel finished his taco and took a drink of coffee. Taking Peggy with him on this trip had been a sort of test for himself. To see if he could handle temptation. He was failing that test, didn't want to hurt Violet; she was a lovely generous person.

"Henry is right."Peggy said breaking the silence. "It is a nice day."

"Yes, it is."Daniel agreed as he watched Peggy turn her face up towards the sun."Though it's supposed to get hot later."

They fell into companionable silence once more. Daniel looked out at the waves. He was glad they stopped here. It was so nice just to sit and look at the ocean. Daniel could almost pretend they were a normal couple. Then a memory surfaced of Dr. Wilkes flirting with Peggy. As much as he wanted Peggy to be happy Daniel had felt a twinge of jealousy watching the exchange. Something he didn't have a right to feel. He had been the one not to return her phone calls. Krzeminski's crude remark from months earlier tickled his memory.

 _'No girl is gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch.'_

It had stung but Daniel had known even then it was the truth. Now though sitting here enjoying the ocean breeze Daniel found himself ignoring the truth. Peggy had shown she'd liked him for who he was. That his war injury didn't matter. Hadn't the war taught him, taught everyone, that life was too damn short. He could change the path they were on. Daniel could break things with Violet. Peggy could not date Wilkes. As always before Daniel could gather his courage fate spoke for him.

"We should probably get going."Peggy said as she stood brushing sand off her clothes.

"Right."Daniel agreed as he stood.

Peggy found a nearby trashbin and put their garbage in. They walked up to the road and crossed to their car. Daniel found he didn't want to leave this nice morning just yet.

"Going to get one for the road; want one?"Daniel offered.

"Yes, thanks."Peggy said with a smile as she got in the passenger side of the car and closed the door.

Daniel walked back to the crab shack.

"What can I get you?"Henry asked.

"Two coffees."Daniel responded. "Food was great."

"Glad you and your wife enjoyed it."Henry said as he reappeared and passed over two cups of coffee."Here you go."

Daniel paid for the coffee grateful Henry had put them in a cardboard carrier. As he headed back tot he car he realized he hadn't corrected Henry's assumption. Another part of the fantasy for this beautiful spot of beach. Another aspect of this small window; a small respite in a otherwise normal day. Daniel opened the door and then handed the carrier to Peggy before getting in himself and closing the door.

"Thank you, Daniel."Peggy said as they took a last look at the beach. "This was a lovely spot."

"You're welcome."Daniel replied with a smile. "Glad you could come with and see a bit more of California."

"Me too."Peggy commented returning his smile.

Daniel reached for one of the coffees wanting to take a sip before they headed out. As he picked up the cup his hand brushed with one of Peggy's. Their eyes met and Daniel felt the familiar connection that always seemed to be between them. For a long moment they sat their staring at each other. Finally Daniel put the cup back and started the car. The moment was broken.

"So tell me more about this witness."Peggy prompted breaking the silence.

As Daniel pulled back onto the road and drove along the ocean he told Peggy about the witness and the case that he'd inherited when he'd arrived in Los Angeles. Despite the complications of life Daniel found himself enjoying that moment and the conversation and the drive. Peggy Carter was a remarkable woman and Daniel was glad she'd come to California.

end


End file.
